


Should Have Gotten The Cookies Later

by Trash9 (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: A little angst, BamBam - Got7, Choi Youngjae - Got7, F/M, Idol x Reader, Im Jaebum - Got7, Jackson Wang - Got7, Kim Yugyeom - Got7, Mark Tuan - Got7, Park Jinyoung - Got7, Secrets, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been exactly thirteen months since you last saw Park Jinyoung. You had managed to keep the aftermath of the relationship a secret for an entire year, so when you heard an all too familiar voice attached to an all too familiar pair of legs, you knew you were doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

You turned down the isle, ready to finish up this shopping trip and get home for the day. Someone was at the opposite end and you recognized him immediately. The long legs, styled jacket, and accented Korean instantly gave him away. You scooted out of the isle, praying no one would notice you, and moved two over. You tried to interest yourself in the store's extensive cereal collection to hide your distress. _There's at least twenty people here, of all of them to run into at a grocery store it surely couldn't be you._ You thought to reassure yourself. _Besides, you can get cookies another day._ You turned your cart around and walked straight up to the nearest check out, thank god it was empty. You pulled things out of your cart as quickly as the cashier could scan them. Youngmin fiddled in the baby carrier, impatiently wanting mom to pick him up. "Just a little longer sweetie." You promised your son, knowing the carrier was restrictive.

"Your total is 52,000 won." The cashier said. You slid your card and tapped a few options on the scanner's screen in order to pay. Youngmin began to fiddle again. "Your son's very cute, what is his name?"

You smiled, always proud of him, "Youngmin." Loading the last couple of bags into your cart, you picked the baby up and rested him on your hip so he'd stop whining. With a nod at the cashier, "Thank you." You pushed the cart with one hand, hurrying for the door.

"___-noona?" The same accented Korean made you freeze. _NOOOO!_ You plastered on a smile, turning around to look at him. _Oh shit on a stick_. Mark and Jackson were just behind him.

"Hey guys! Congratulations on the comeback, I'm in love with the album." You were already trying to divert the conversation. "We're gonna fly~!"

All three had smiles plastered on their faces due to your awful vocals. "Thanks ___." Jackson replied. The air almost immediately went dead between the boys and you- for good reason. You had broken up with Jinyoung a year ago, and it has devastated everyone involved. You two were perfect, flawed where the other could make up for it, endlessly cute, so in sync you were beyond finishing each other's sentences, and madly in love. So ever since, you had avoided anyone that didn't need to know about you or your secret afterward.

"So who's this little guy?" BamBam asked, saving you all from anymore awkwardness. He moved a little closer to admire Youngmin.

You couldn't help but nervously smile and let the planned lie fall off your lips. "This little guy is my cousin's son Youngmin. I'm watching him for the month while she and her husband explore France. I'm jealous, they're moving to Paris for his job." You shifted Youngmin in your arms. "Want to hold him?"

"Yes!" BamBam accepted, awkwardly snuggling the baby. "Aww."

Mark flashed one of his award-winning smiles, admiring over the maknae-liner's shoulder. "How handsome."

Jackson grinned as well, looking over Youngmin's tiny face. "Can I hold him?" He asked, making eye contact to assure.

"Yes, go ahead." BamBam politely transferred Youngmin over, relieved but sad he didn't get more time. Again, analyzing Youngmin's features, he snuggled him in close. You prayed your phone would ring or something would suddenly break and you could escape. You didn't need the other Got7 members catching on to the fact that Youngmin was in fact Jinyoung's son or that you were intentionally keeping secrets.

"So," Jackson's rough voice broke up your thoughts, "How old is Youngmin?"

"He turned five months last Monday."

"What a symmetrical face." He cooed, rocking the baby a little.

"Yep. Looks just like his dad." _Shit_. You could have said 'He looks like Jinyoung' and it would of had the same effect. "We ought to get going, it's past someone's bed time and I'm sure you're plenty busy." You said, motioning to pull him out of the rapper's arms.

"Well it was nice to see you, ___." Mark answered, smiling. "You too Youngmin." He played with one of the baby's tiny hands.

"Bye!" You made Youngmin wave good bye as you exited the store, thanking god they hadn't said anything. Making sure Youngmin's baby carrier was strapped in correctly and the groceries weren't going to slide all over your trunk, you slid into the front and turned on the radio.

_♪I just wanna be with you, I just wanna be with you♪_

 

* * *

 

"We're home!" Jackson said as they entered the dorm. Making sure to place their shoes so they had some sort of entry, the three had muscled twenty bags of groceries into their home. Youngjae and Yugyeom appeared from wherever they had been to help relieve the weight and unload. Jaebum soon joined. "So how was your shopping trip?" The leader asked as he placed some strawberries into the refrigerator.

"Good. No fans, but we did see she-who-shall-not-be-named." BamBam replied, placing cookies on the top shelf of their cupboard.

"Really?" Jaebum asked, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the other former member of JJ Project wasn't in the kitchen. He still whispered, "How is she?"

"She seems fine. She's babysitting her cousin's son because the cousin and her husband are looking at homes in France." BamBam replied in a whisper.

"She doesn't have cousins, her parents are both only children." A voice came from the doorway. All six turned from their spots to the source. Jinyoung was leaning on the frame, staring daggers at the other six. "And I'm not deaf. Do you know how to whisper?"

"Second cousin maybe?" Jaebum suggested as he began to put some water bottles in the fridge.

"How old is he?"

"Five months and handsome already." Jackson said.

Jinyoung began to start tying up the grocery bags, for later use when they had the chance to walk Coco. "Interesting." He hummed, gathering a pile as quickly as his hands would work. The conversation moved on to tomorrow's schedule and who would get first shower tonight as they finished unloading.

Jinyoung decided to just go to bed, simply washing his face and putting on some pajamas. He nestled into bed, closing his eyes and trying to relax. The noise of everyone else moving about made it hard though. He adjusted his position and tried again to fade into his dreams. It failed yet again. He picked up the book on his night stand, a light novel about a prince and princess that have been engaged since birth, but it was too easy to get distracted from the words on the page. He turned off the light, readjusted his position again, and forced his eyes closed. It was taking life times for sleep to come. He got up, did some push ups, got some water, tried reading again, paced around the apartment, played some games on his phone, talked with Youngjae, and even stole Coco to snuggle with to make himself tired.

Nothing worked.

He knew what he had to do. He opened up Instagram, noting the little orange flag that signaled all the likes and comments he had gotten from fans, and typed your username into the search. Unable to follow you for concern of a scandal, he carefully looked over the description and profile picture. A new selca but same old beautiful you. He moved on, scrolling the photos for any hint, careful not to 'like' any of them. The first one was just a photo of Han river and your pug, captioned: Missed walking Pig here!! The next, an outfit of the day picture, captioned: Happy Valentine's Day. A few selfies, a shot of your new apartment, a couple of dinners, a photo from your flight home from the US, and lastly a few photos from your semester in America. But then there was one photo from October of a sleeping newborn on his back, little arms spread, hands in fists, head tilted so only a side of his face could be seen.

Captioned: Welcome Youngmin

Youngmin could be a thousand different people's son. He could be a second cousin's son or a friend's or a coworker's or an aunt's best friend's daughter's third cousin's. But as Jinyoung scrolled through the comments of a dozen friends saying congratulations and a handful of family members saying they couldn't wait to meet him, it dawned on Jinyoung pretty quickly as who Youngmin was.

 _His_. And _her's_. _Their son_.

Looking back at the photo, Jinyoung could easily see Youngmin had his ears, matching eye wrinkles, and his nose. Trying to breathe, Jinyoung could feel his throat clogging and tears teasing his eyes. Something akin to shock flooded his head, followed by a wave of anger. How could she not have told him? It's been exactly thirteen months since they've broken up. In that time she had to be pregnant and have the baby, but Youngmin's five months old. He ran the numbers through his head. She-who-stall-not-be-named had to have been two months pregnant when they broke up. He let the flood come, instantly curling his knees to his chest as he stared at the photo for a while. He was a dad. He had a son. He didn't even know until 11:38 pm on a Thursday, a year into the entire thing. So many things came together. Why she so suddenly took the offer she didn't want to study in the US, why their petty little fight about him getting more rest lead to a break up, why she seemed to fall off the face of the earth the next day.

She didn't want him to know about the baby and that was the most heartbreaking of all the reasons. 

* * *

 

 

 "Shh, shh. It's okay, Minnie." You said, rocking your son back and forth to quiet his cries. It wasn't the hungry cry or the diaper change cry, it was the 'I need mom' cry and he had been sobbing non stop for half an hour. Motherly instinct had overridden your exhaustion, and you had walked all over the apartment enough times now for the exhaustion to begin to return. You carefully balanced the crying boy in one arm and used the other to grab your phone.

Scrolling your contacts, you found the one you needed and waited for the receiving end to answer, Eric Nam's Ooh-Ooh playing as it dialed. "Come on eomma." You whispered, desperate. The end went dead, offering for you to leave a message at the tone. You hung up and tried again, Eric's high voice greeting you once again. "Please." Youngmin's cries got louder.

Then a groggy voice on the other line, "Hello?"

"Mom! I know it's 11:40 at night, but I've been desperately trying to get Youngmin to stop crying for an hour and nothing's working." You whimpered into the phone.

"Sometimes you just need to put them to bed and let them cry." She answered.

"I can't. I have a test tomorrow and another job interview."

"Well," she paused, obviously trying to hold her tongue. She sighed, "Just use the magic baby position. Hold him at a forty five degree angle, on his chest, hands under him. If that doesn't work, lie on the couch with his head at your heart. Put on some music."

"Thank you, eomma." You wished you could bow to her.

"I'm going to sleep. You try to get some, alright?" The other end clicked and the line went dead.

"Love you too." You said into the dead line. You put your phone down to try the magic baby position, hitting shuffle on a playlist of this week's new releases. Eric Nam's voice filled your apartment yet again. With Youngmin held carefully in your arms, you switched him to his chest and rocked back and forth. He began to quiet down, soon silent and asleep. "It is the magic baby position." You whispered in disbelief, moving to the nursery. "Alright little one, please stay asleep." You rubbed his head for a minute, admiring the little human you had made.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering why chapter 1 was so short! So if you're one of my first readers anticipating this update, please go back and finish chapter 1!

 

Jinyoung wasn't really sure when he fell asleep. But his alarm was going off and he had dance practice to attend. He rubbed all the crust from his eyes and sluggishly got out of the bed. He fumbled to the bathroom to shower, feeling gross after last night's sob fest. Someone knocked on the door, "Hey Jinyoung, can we talk?" Jaebum's gentle voice came from the other side of the door. The younger shot a glance at the bathroom mirror, his eyes and nose all red and hair the very definition of disaster.

"Sure." He wasn't really confident that the sound had come out of his lips. He faced the door just as his leader came in, putting on a fake smile. "Hey."

Jaebum shot a glance at behind him to make sure there weren't any other members listening. "I'm just going to get to the point." He hesitated for a moment. "What was last night about?"

"I-" Jinyoung couldn't explain it. He wanted to get it off his chest, have someone help him, but he could not just tell him.

"Does it have something to do with she-who-shall-not-be-named?" He cocked his head, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Please tell me."

Jinyoung sat on the floor, facing away the older member. "You know how BamBam mentioned she had her cousin's baby with her?"

"Yes." Jaebum leaned closer, trying to show his friend he really wanted to know what he was saying.

"I-I-" Jinyoung stopped. He again pulled in his knees and buried his head in the space in between. Jaebum got off the tub's edge and plopped next to his friend. "I'm sure he's not her cousin's. He's mine."

"What?" The older moved back. His best friend couldn't be serious. He and ___ dating had been so carefully worked out. "You don't mean?"

He managed to form and even tighter ball of pajamas and bones. "I'm so sure."

"How do you know?" Jaebum whispered, not ready to have this mess on his hands. JYP would be beyond furious.

"Her Instagram. Everything about the break up. Our sex life completely stopping in the span of a week. The time frame." He opened his mouth, but no more words could fall out. "I just know." The last bit shriveled into a whisper.

"Jinyoung, I'm going to have to tell a lot of people. But before we get ahead of ourselves, we're going to have to talk to her." His voice became stern, wanting to hide the act that he wanted to start screaming.

"I don't think I can. I'm not supposed to. She didn't want me to know anyway. So I'll just stay out of it."

"No, no. Jinyoung, please, if you're sure, you should know. You have a son, dammit, you brought someone into this world. You can totally shape someone's future and you have a chance to be there for him before it's too late." The leader cautiously patted his friend's back. "Get yourself ready. I'll tell them at the meeting and we'll work something out." He got up and left, hoping to hear the shower soon. Jinyoung felt less relieved than when Jaebum had stepped into the bathroom. He shook himself, turned on the shower, and stepped in. He just needed to think things through.

* * *

 

"That was impossible." Sooyoung moaned as she sat down. The test for your calculus course had definitely taken you for a run, leaving you sore and battered afterward.

You sighed, "Yeah. I can't believe I have this interview now."

"Eh. You'll get the job, ___. You're flawless."

"Really?" You asked. Sooyoung was a model, engaged to a doctor, and didn't have a kid. She lived in Seoul in a huge apartment, went to this college on a scholarship, and came from a wealthy family. You would die to be her.

"Yes! You got to take a semester in the United States, have your entire life figured out, are self sufficient, haven't lived off your parents' money. Plus," she got very quiet, "you dated Got7's Junior."

You nearly spat out your latte. "He's not as-"

Soothing rolled her eyes, "Perfect as he seems. Idols are people too, blah bah blah." She sighed, "I've heard it a hundred times, ___. But you were worth dating an idol with a dating ban."

"Yeah but we-"

"You broke up with him." She grabbed her purse off the back of her chair. "I have to go. Please tell Youngmin Auntie Soo says hi." She gave a final flip of her hair and walked off, her designer heels clicking on the hardwood.

You took a deep breath before getting up and leaving. There was still plenty of time before the interview, but you hoped being there a little early would show enthusiasm. You took the last sip of your latte, dumped it into a trash can, and took off to the nearest subway station. Feeling a tiny buzz, you pulled out your phone. You didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer because there was time to waste. "Hello?"

A familiarly husky voice greeted you. "___?"

"Yes Jackson-oppa, it's me." You were taken aback by the fact he was calling you in the middle of the day.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm outside of the Starbucks by Itaewon station. Why?"

"Oh," he sounded genuinely concerned, "I'll leave you alone then, no need to bother you right now."

"No! Oppa, why are you calling me out of the blue? Aren't you guys busy?"

"Well." He hesitated, which was such an un-Jackson Wang like thing to do, you knew something was up. "You know we have a group meeting at some point just about everyday. He-Jinyoung- found your Instagram."

If you weren't in public, you might have started screaming. You knew exactly what he saw: the photo from October when Youngmin was first born. _God fucking damn it._  "Oh." Disappointment and confusion filled the word. "Oh my god."

"Yeah. He's supposed to talk to you soon, JYP's own orders, and I really wanted you to be ready." And that was something very Jackson Wang like to do.

"Hey, um, Jackson-oppa, is he okay?" Something was caught in your throat and it was hard to make words come out.

"Jaebum said he caught him crying last night. I'm not really sure. I think his ego's been blown, ya know? He's been known to be such a trustworthy guy and not even knowing he has a kid is kinda," The worry for his friend was heavy on his voices. You still couldn't believe he was at such a loss for words either (he had an extensive vocabulary from five languages, at least one of them had to have a word more expressive than silence).

"I understand. I just," You sighed for the millionth time that day, "he's an idol. He wasn't even supposed to be dating me. This entire thing wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to be bothered. You guys are busy and he needed to focus on that, so I stopped it before things could get worse." You said firmly.

"You can keep telling yourself that ___. But I think it's hurt a lot more than it's helped." Someone muffled something in the background and the line went dead. You had to restrain from throwing your phone across the sidewalk. Finding a bench, you sat down and fanned yourself to stop the tears and stress from swelling up. You had an interview. You had to let this be and figure it out when you have the time. You had to take it one step at a time.

* * *

 

All of Got7 were sitting in a circle, each eating some instant ramen. Coco had settled into Youngjae's lap, Jackson was muttering something about eating organic, and BamBam and Yugyeom were checking Twitter. Jinyoung was nervously clutching his phone as if it was going to take him to hell. Jaebum winked at him, "Hey guys, it's time." The typical noise of seven guys evaporated into pure silence. Jaebum honestly couldn't believe they could ever have been this silent. "Go ahead, Jinyoung."

The phone rang, ___'s ringtone of VIXX's Chained Up pouring into the room, pulling a giggle from most of the members. Jinyoung forced a smile, but honestly couldn't wait for the concept idol's love slave inspired groove to end and ___'s voice to answer with a 'hello?' He stared at the screen, hoping. When the other end clicked, he nearly flew cross the room. This was the moment of truth. "Hello? This is ___ speaking."

"Hello. This is Jinyoung and I believe we have something to discuss." He tried to keep his voice from wavering.

"Oh." She sounded suprised, "This is a surprise." She was, great, right?

Jinyoung sucked in 80 gallons of air before continuing. "I know about Youngmin."

Silence. Pure, simple silence. A prolonged silence that could deafen thousands before grand words were spoken. "I'm sorry, Jinyoung." ___ sounded so on the verge of tears, her words caught and muffled.

"I want to meet him."

"I understand."

"Tomorrow."

"Oh." A sniffle followed. "That," a cough, "that could work I guess. I'll text you." The line died.

He leaned over, his head connecting with Mark's shoulder. "That was one of the hardest things I've ever done." He let out a sigh that rocked his entire body.

"Well, you did it." Jackson said. "Let's celebrate! Our Jinyoungie is a dad." The fourth oldest smiled because at least one person could see the brightside. They pressed their styrofoam noodle cups together, letting out a few hollers.

"Thanks guys, but I never planned for any of this." He said, tasting the last of the salty broth.

Jaebum laughed, "Does anyone ever?"

Something akin to a party finished off the Friday night for the seven members.

* * *

 

You wanted to scream. Break something. Punch through a wall. Smash a vase. Anything. Why the hell did Park Jinyoung need to come see  
Youngmin _tomorrow_? You had zero time to prepare for the emotional storm that would come with him dropping in.  _Oh fucking well_. You sent your address to his number, and stated you were free after 5:00 because of work. Anticipating his reply, you checked on Youngmin. Tomorrow would be a really, really long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinyoung played with his hair, repeatedly mussing the black follicles with a comb. What the hell was he supposed to look like? He was meeting his kid for the first time and his ex again after a year. Beside himself, he had picked out a white button up, a blue sweater to go over it, black jeans, and some high tops nearly the same shade as his sweater. There was a knock. "C'mon Jinyoungie. We're already breaking like 80 rules, so you better get your ass out of here." Jackson said through the door. Junior looked at his phone. It was 7:02 and a company approved sneak out was jut about to happen, all for the sake of saving JYP a dating scandal. Jinyoung took three deep breaths, checked himself out in the mirror for the twentieth time, and opened up the door. He was getting closer and closer with each step to a life altering moment and he would never be ready.

"Let's go." He sighed out. For this to work, they all looked ready to go to dinner and all got into car. Jinyoung couldn't even keep up with conversation, the heart beat in his ears to loud and the worried thoughts in his head taking him anywhere else. The ride seemed to be only milliseconds of worry and stress before they were stopping at the apartment complex, and an entire flock of roosters seemed to be moving around Jinyoung's stomach. He could hardly make out the supportive words from his friends, but caught the glances from Jaebum and BamBam's hug. They knew he wasn't ready, but he had to do it.

* * *

 

It was 7:28. Park Jinyoung would be here at 7:30, here to wreck everything you had kept a secret. You smoothed out your sweater for the third time, trying to seem like you hadn't been waiting for this all day. Youngmin was fast asleep, another worry, and you were praying that he wasn't a fussy mess when he woke up. Giving your apartment a final scan, you decided it was as clean as possible, and settled on the couch.

The buzz from the intercom sent your heart through the roof. You got up, pressed the button, "Come in." Your legs were anxiously carrying you all over the apartment.

 _Knock knock_.

You wanted to hide, but your legs carried you to the door, your arm absent-mindedly unlocked the hatch, your hand twisted the knob and swung the door open. "Hey."

Jinyoung was standing there, dressed perfectly in blue and looking a million times better than the last time you saw him. He flashed an awkward grin, "Hi."

You stepped back, motioning for him to enter. "Let's just get to the point." With him trailing behind, you near sprinted to the nursery door. Pushing it open with your hip, you placed a finger against your lips. "He's asleep right now, sorry."

"It's fine." The Got7 member was close to running to the crib. He had one had covering his mouth as something akin to a sob came out. "Oh my god." He immediately had one hand reaching out to touch Youngmin's head. It was the type of moment you needed a picture of, but doing so would ruin it. "Oh my god." You swore you saw a tear drop down his face, and struggled to hold back your own. "He's so- I- Holy shit." He stroked Youngmin's head for a few more seconds. "Is it okay if I hold him?" His eyes met yours, wet, coffee colored orbs that begged for a 'yes'.

"Go ahead." He instantly bent down and picked up the infant with so much carefulness it was as if he was made of glass. You hadn't moved from the doorway, frozen in the intimate moment. He was full on crying, the sleeping boy hugged close to his chest. "Would you like a seat?"

He nodded solemnly, exiting the room and settling on the edge of the couch. Youngmin was clutched so gently in his arms you were oddly jealous. Jinyoung cooed to the baby, rocking him back and forth and just feeling his presence. "Is it okay if I put him down?"

"Yeah, see the baby pad?" You nodded at the spot in the living room.

"Okay little buddy," You froze, that sentence was so adorable. "Let's put you on your back." At five months old, most babies start to learn to giggle and the loudest one erupted from Youngmin. You smiled, the moment was so precious. Jinyoung was cry-laughing as he played with his son's feet, making you laugh too. You crept closer, kneeling beside the pair, and admired them. Jinyoung's genuine smile, eyes wrinkled and all, could have replaced the sun. At the very least it melted your heart. "___, is cool if I took pictures?"

You flashed a real smile, "Yeah, go ahead."

He pulled out his phone, giggling a little. "Thanks. The guys aren't going to believe how much he looks like me." He giggled again, attempting to get several shots of Youngmin.

"Would you like anything to eat? Drink?" You asked.

"Oh no. In fact," He looked at his phone. "Gosh time flies. I need to go, we're pretty busy tomorrow."

"Oh." You almost didn't want him to.

He got up, "Appa has to go. Bye Youngmin." He waved to the infant, then slipped his phone in his pocket and did a slight bow to you. "Thank you." You followed him to the door.

"Bye Jinyoung." He flashed another blinding smile.

"Bye ___."

That's when his word choice hit you. He said _appa. Dad_.

_Fuck._

* * *

 

Jinyoung was walking on clouds. Youngmin was everything he had hoped, a cute little boy with a contagious laugh, and a little more. It was refreshing to know of all the people, ___ was his mother. He nearly bounced into the car, totally renewed. "So? How was it?" Jackson asked first.

"Unbelievable. He's precious and looks exactly like me."

"That's what I thought when we first saw him at the store." BamBam answered.

"Well I took photos! Three of you have no idea yet." Jinyoung said, excitedly yanking out his iPhone and typing in the passcode. "See?" Jaebum was the first to take his phone, grinning down at the shots of chubby Youngmin on his back.

"No joke." He passed it back to Youngjae, who looked with Yugyeom over his shoulder.

"Woah Jinyoung-hyung." Yugyeom said, his surprise face in full effect.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either." He said, getting his phone back to pass to anyone else to see, including their manager (who gave him a jealous smile). He couldn't stop looking at the photos, a broad smile on his face. He was a dad.

Seriously a dad.

To a cute baby.

He fell asleep peacefully, but knew there was one thing he would have to do next: treat Youngmin as _his_.

> * * *
> 
>  

You basically passed out after Jinyoung's visit. Not only had Got7's Junior shown up to your apartment on a Saturday night, but took pictures, cried, and said he was Youngmin's _dad_. You weren't ready for the next battle of court rights and visiting and having your son have these memories of a man only for him to disappear as life moved on. You didn't want Jinyoung back either. You were tired of the endless ride of dating an idol and sneaking around, this was close enough.

You would have to cut things before they got worse.

Again.

* * *

 

Jackson had always honored the dating ban. He was an idol, he shouldn't let romance and all that came with that get in the way of his work. So when a rule follower like Jinyoung fell for ___ just after debut and broke so many rules to see her, he was shocked to the core. When they broke up a year later, he couldn't believe all that energy and worry turned into nothing. When he saw ___ with a baby that looked like Jinyoung, he couldn't imagine what was going to happen. Now that Jinyoung was officially a father, he couldn't even fathom the storm that would come now. Dating was one thing, they'd just lose a few fans and not ever be able to date. But a baby? With someone he broke up with? It would be a total disaster if they got caught and Jackson wasn't ready.

Everyone in the JYP family were simultaneously zipping their lips closed and congratulating Jinyoung. The other five seemed ecstatic for him, having kids was always what their beloved fourth oldest wanted. Sure it was a shock, but everyone ignored it in light of their happiness.

Jackson couldn't be more nervous something would slip out. A trainee could say something or one of the more questionable employees and it would be game over for Got7. He didn't want the drama, but really wanted to support his friend.

How?

* * *

 

It had been six days since Jinyoung visited. He hadn't said a single word since and you were getting scared. Was that seriously it? How was he not texting and phoning all the time trying to hear about Youngmin? So as your alarm went off and you checked your phone only to find texts from _him_ , you did a tiny celebratory dance. No matter what those words said they were a reply you were happy to get.

**> Jinyoung:  
We need to talk. I know we're both crazy busy and communication will be hard, so I just wanted to lay out a few things. I'm also sorry this is so late. It's the type of thing I should have said went I was there with you instead of through texts.   
First, I want to be there for Youngmin. I don't care how, but I would like to see him and take care of him. I feel it is my duty as his father.   
Second, If I can offer financial support (it won't be as much as I'd like to give unfortunately), I'd love to help in that way as well.  
Third, I want to fix things between us. They will never go back to normal nor have to, but if we are going to see each other more and parent a child it can't just be bitter and angry. I won't be able to stand it.  
Fourth, I want legal rights. I'm not going to publicly claim him, mostly for reasons regarding my line of work, but for your safety as well.   
Lastly, I just want you to be comfortable and modify the requests as you see fit. Thank you for letting me meet him.<**

You nearly chucked your cell phone across the room. But since it was one of the most expensive, non-ikea things you owned, you stopped mid-toss. He wanted exactly what you were horrified about _and_ expected you to fill the requests. You weren't sure what to feel, it was a cross of anger and unwillingness and relief that you wouldn't be alone with a baby anymore. To clear your mind, you took a shower, letting the steam clear everything up. After that, you checked on Youngmin and instantly found your answer in his brown eyes.

**> You:**

**I understand being able to talk and I have my own conditions. I should be able to fill your requests, they're just and fair things to ask for after finding out you have a child. I can give you legal rights and would accept some financial support, but I also understand being an idol doesn't pay a lot and you need to support yourself first, you're only 21 and this was the type of thing that wasn't supposed to happen. I also don't want your crazy schedule to get in the way. If you're going to see him, you're going to see him. Lastly, when you get legal rights, you're not allowed to back out. You're his father and you will see him at least once a year until he can provide for himself. You will be a key part of his growing up. If you have any reservations, please state them so this can get worked out**. **<**

The rest of the day you anxiously awaited his reply. The read receipt said he saw it two hours after you sent it, which only made you more nervous. What was he going to say?

* * *

 

Jaebum couldn't believe how worked up Jinyoung had gotten. He don't think he had ever seen his friend dance harder at a dance practice, even out doing their dance monster maknae Yugyeom. His energy seemed to flow like a fountain without restraint and that worried Jaebum. He would have to ask back at the door when Jinyoung wasn't as riled up. By the time they were home the words were burning on his tongue. What had ___ replied with?

Once everyone was squared away and down for the night (Dad-like Jaebum had to make sure his sons were okay), he ended up in Jinyoung's room. Disturbing his friend's quiet reading, he plunked onto the end. "How did she reply?"

"Well," He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the texts, "here." Jaebum ran his eyes over the message, trying to absorb and understand each word before making a final judgement.

"So."

"This is a huge life decision."

"It was from the start." Jaebum laughed out.

Jinyoung shrugged, "Yeah, but now I'm sticking with it and it's not shocking anymore. He's mine and it's staying that way."

"What are you going to say?"

"Yes, to all of it. I'm not backing out now that there's real responsibility involved. That's an asshole move and I can't be some guy on tv or let him grow up and never know his dad." Jinyoung answered, more determined than ever.

"You sure?" Jaebum asked.

"Yes, a hundred percent. Also who else do we know that's an undercover parent?"

"No, we shouldn't... We should get your own stuff worked out."

"I'll ask Jin if Jaehwan can give us his contact info." Jinyoung said, the little plan he plotted click together.

"Oh my god."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been up for 4 days and I'm already at 60 hits! Thank you!
> 
> If you'd like, follow my tumblr: hugjimins

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!!!! Ahhhh! Please just enjoy and ride out this crazy ride with me :)


End file.
